Niemandsland
Niemandsland 'ist die vierte Folge der ersten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt George fühlt sich von Izzie und Meredith nicht als Mann wahrgenommen. Izzie läuft ständig in Unterwäsche durch das Haus und kommt ins Bad während er nackt unter der Dusche steht, es ist ihr aber egal, ob er sie ansieht oder nicht. Außerdem verlangen sie, dass er Tampons für sie kauft. Er hat dadurch das Gefühl, er sei für sie eher ein Bruder als ein "männlicher Freund". Alex weiß von Izzies Vorgeschichte als Model und kann es nicht unterlassen, Izzie zu Arbeitsbeginn, anzumachen und sie Dr. Model zu nennen, doch Izzie kontert und nennt Alex "Dr. Teufelsbrut". Cristina kam schon eine halbe Stunde früher als die anderen ins Krankenhaus, um sich die interessantesten Fälle schnappen zu können. So hat sie sich Liz', einer ehemaligen OP-Schwester im Seattle Grace angenommen. Diese hat 20 Jahre lang mit Ellis Grey, Meredith's Mutter zusammengearbeitet. Liz leidet an Bauchspeicheldrüsenkrebs und Cristina erhofft sich dadurch eine Whipple-OP. Cristina versucht Dr. Burke davon zu überzeugen, eine solche OP durchzuführen, damit sie assistieren darf, doch der ordnet nur jede Menge verschiedener Tests an. Dr. Webber hätte Liz viel lieber Meredith zugeteilt, damit diese eine Chance gehabt hätte, Meredith näher kennen zu lernen. Als Cristina jedoch mitbekommt, dass Meredith einen noch interessanteren Fall hat, ist sie neidisch. Denn Meredith behandelt einen Patienten mit Nägeln im Kopf. Izzie ist unterdessen Mr. Humphrey zugeteilt, der mit Prostataproblemen eingeliefert wurde. Er erkennt Izzie aus einer Zeitschrift, in der sie als Unterwäschemodel zu sehen ist. Deswegen will er sich nicht weiter von ihr behandeln lassen und ebenso will er auch nicht, dass sie bei der OP dabei ist. Izzie will den Fall jemandem anderem übergeben, was Dr. Bailey nicht durchgehen lässt, da sie meint, Izzie müsse lernen sich besser durchzusetzen. George bittet inzwischen Meredith, im Haus ein paar Regeln aufzustellen, damit er seine Privatsphäre behält. Doch sie glaubt, dass er in Izzie verknallt ist, was er jedoch abstreitet, da er vielmehr in Meredith verliebt ist. George, Alex und Meredith behandeln unterdessen mit Dr. Shepherd einen Mann, der sich mit einer Nagelpistole sechs Zimmermannsnägel in den Kopf geschossen hat. Er ist allerdings bei vollem Bewusstsein und muss so schnell wie möglich operiert werden. Alex und George recherchieren inzwischen über ähnliche Fälle, und wie man damals gehandelt hatte. Sie finden 23 Fälle, die ähnlich waren, doch die Vorgehensweise war bei jedem Patienten unterschiedlich, womit Derek nun auf sich alleine gestellt ist. Meredith kümmert sich inzwischen um den Mann, und stellt sich die Frage wie es passiert ist. Da Mr. Cruz ihr über seine Kopfschmerzen und die Schwindelanfälle der letzten Wochen erzählt, kommt Meredith der Veracht das es ein Tumor sein könnte. Sie erzählt Derek von ihrem Verdacht, doch der möchte erst einmal die ganzen Nägel aus dem Kopf enfernen, bevor er sich weiteren Untersunchungen widmet. Als Meredith Liz besucht, erkennt diese sie sofort, obwohl sie sie nie kennen gelernt hatte. Sie fragt, Meredith ob es Ellis gut gehe, doch Meredith weicht nur aus und erzählt ihr nicht von dem wirklichen Zustand ihrer Mutter. Mr. Humphrey's Diagnose ist auch schon gestellt, er hat ein Prostatakarzinom. Der in diesem Fall eingeteilte Chirurg ist noch vom alten Schlag: So wenig Aufwand wie möglich, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Humphrey würde dabei wahrscheinlich die Möglichkeit verlieren eine Erektion zu bekommen. Cristina ist damit beschäftigt Liz von einer Untersuchung zur anderen zu kutschieren, wobei Liz von allen erkannt wird und gut zugeredet bekommt. Langsam kommt Cristina der Verdacht, dass es den Whipple gar nicht geben wird und als sie Burke darauf anspricht, weicht er nur aus und meint, dass sie schon handeln würden, wenn es notwendig ist. Meredith steht inzwischen mit Derek im OP und sie entfernen die Nägel aus Mr. Cruz' Kopf. Alex, der ebenfalls die Anzeige für Unterwäsche, von Izzie entdeckt hatte, fotokopiert diese und hängt sie im ganzen Krankenhaus auf. Wodurch Izzie sichtlich wütend wird und Alex zur Rede stellt. Aber alle lachen nur über sie. Alex meinte, dass sie ihr Tattoo wegretuschiert hätten. Aber nun gibt es für Izzie keinen Halt mehr, sie zieht sich aus und zeigt allen den Körper mit dem sie ihr Studium finanziert hatte. Während die anderen noch jahrelang auf ihren Studienschulden sitzen müssten, hätte sie dafür keine. Izzie versucht es auch Mr. Humphrey zu erklären, doch der hatte nie bezweifelt, dass sie eine gute Ärztin ist. Er wollte nur nicht, dass die Frau, die auf dem Bild war und ihn bei dem Anblick fasziniert hatte, bei seiner Kastration dabei wäre. Als Cristina erneut mit Burke redet, erzählt er ihr, dass Liz nur ins Krankenhaus gekommen ist, um bei den Menschen, mit denen sie gelebt und gearbeitet hatte, zu sterben. Dereks OP ist inzwischen gut verlaufen, und alle Nägel wurden entfernt. Meredith' Verdacht hatte sich bestätigt. Mr. Cruz hatte einen Tumor, bei dessen vollständiger Entnahme jedoch Teile seiner Erinnerung verloren gehen würden. Diese Methode würde ihm jedoch 5-10 Jahre verschaffen. Wobei bei der anderen Option keine Erinnerungslücken entstehen würden, allerdings hätte er dann nur noch 2-3 Jahre zu leben. Er und seine Frau müssen eine außerst schwere Entscheidung fällen, entscheiden sich jedoch für die riskantere Methode, von der Meredith ihnen noch abraten wollte, weil sie weiß wie furchtbar das sein kann, wenn einen seine geliebte Person nicht mehr erkennt. Als Meredith Liz erneut besucht erzählt sie ihr von Ellis Krankheit. Ein paar Stunden später stirbt Liz. Cristina will diese jedoch nicht gehen lassen, aber Burke hält sie fest und sagt ihr, dass sie Liz sterben lassen soll. Mit Tränen in den Augen gesteht sich Cristina ein, dass sie nichts mehr für Liz tun kann. Izzie setzt sich während der Operation von Mr. Humphrey für ihn ein, damit der Chirurg Nerven verschone, um die Möglichkeit einer Erektionen zu retten. Bailey hilft ihr dabei. Letztendlich hat Izzie nicht nur ihren Patienten verstanden, sondern auch George, bei dem sie sich für ihr Verhalten entschuldigt. Nach Dienstschluss besucht Meredith ihre Mutter im Pflegeheim und muss feststellen, dass sie sich an ihren Mann und ihre Tochter nicht erinnert, wohl aber an OP-Schwester Liz. Meredith ist sehr enttäuscht. Am nächsten Morgen trifft sich Meredith mit Derek zum Frühstück. Cast Hauptdarsteller * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als. Dr. Richard Webber * Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Nebendarsteller * Anna Maria Horsford als Elizabeth Fallon * F.J. Rio als Jorge Cruz * Valerie Cruz als Zona Cruz * Taylor Nichols als Rick Humphrey * Kate Burton als Ellis Grey Gastdarsteller * Tom Choi als Fluoroskop-Techniker * Chris Hendrie als Dr. Harry Victor * Moe Irvin als Pfleger Tyler * Helen McCardle als NA Doktor * Jack Merrill als Radiologe #2 * John O'Brien als Radiologe #1 Musik *'Could Be Anything 'von ''The Eames Era *'Let Myself Fall '''von ''Rosie Thomas *'''Break Your Heart ''von Get Set Go *'Truth von Vaughn Penn *'Sunday '''von ''Sia *'Where Does the Good Go? '''von ''Tegan and Sara Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel No Man's Land ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Billy Joel. Trivia * Die Episode beginnt kurz vor 4:30 Uhr morgens. * Es ist die erste Episode, in der Richard Webber in einem OP-Kittel zu sehen ist. * Cristina sagt in der Episode zum ersten Mal den Zeitpunkt des Todes an. * In der Episode wird verkündet, dass Preston Burke an der Patientin Liz Fallon eine Whipple-OP durchführen wird. Dies ist untypisch, weil Burke ein Herz-Chirurg ist. Normalerweise sind Whipple-OP's ein Fall der Allgemeinen Chirurgie. Es ist jedoch wahrscheinlich, dass Burke ein ausgebildeter Allgemeinchirurg ist. Intro Nähe, das sind zwei kurze Silben für: Hier hast du mein Herz und meine Seele, bitte mach sie zu Hackfleisch, viel Spaß dabei. Nähe ist genauso ersehnt, wie gefürchtet. Es ist schwer mit ihr zu leben und unmöglich, ohne sie auszukommen. Nähe bestimmt die drei wichtigsten Formen menschlichen Zusammenlebens: Familie, Beziehung, Mitbewohner. Es gibt gewisse Dinge, denen man nicht entkommen kann und es gibt Dinge, die will man gar nicht wissen. Outro Ich wünschte, es gäbe ein Regelwerk für Nähe. Eine Anleitung, die einem sagt, wann man die Grenze überschritten hat. Es wäre schön, wenn man das kommen sehen könnte. Aber ich wüsste auch nicht, wie man das anstellen sollte. Man sollte die Nähe annehmen, wenn sie sich bietet und sie festhalten, solange es geht. Und was die Regeln angeht, vielleicht gibt es gar keine. Vielleicht muss man die Regeln der Nähe selbst definieren. Zitate * ''Cristina:'' Du bist zwei Meter groß, du hast 'nen perfekten Busen, deine Haare sind super lang. Wenn ich du wäre, würd' ich immer nur nackt rumlaufen. Ich würde weder 'n Job, noch 'ne Ausbildung haben. Ich könnte nicht mal lesen! Ich würde einfach nur nackt sein! * ''Izzie:'' Das ist Make-up! Es ist retuschiert. * ''Cristina:'' '''Du verstehst, dass wir dich hassen. Galerie 1x04 1.jpg 1x04 2.jpg 1x04 3.jpg 1x04 4.jpg 1x04 5.jpg Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 1 Episode